


Senhor dos Anéis de A à Z

by Remmirath



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fiction, Gen, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um Alfabeto baseado nos acontecimentos do decorrer da história da Trilogia do Anel.<br/>Simples, porem espero que transmita os perigos e aventuras desta maravilhosa saga heróica.<br/>Se você ainda não assistiu uma das maiores produções cinematográficas de todos os tempos, não fique irritado(a) ao descobrir o final.<br/>O Senhor dos Anéis pertence ao Mestre Tolkien, não tenho nenhuma intenção de roubar nada (além do Legolas) dele...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senhor dos Anéis de A à Z

**_Senhor dos Anéis de A à Z_ **

 

 **A** sociedade recebeu uma missão

 

 **B** arad-Dûr e seu Senhor Negro irão impedí-los

 

 **C** aminhar até Mordor irá levá-los à ruina

 

 **D** o Condado até Minas Morgûl

 

 **E** ncontrarão muitos inimigos no seu caminho.

 

 **F** angorn e os povos livres são seus amigos

 

 **G** andalf se tornará o Branco

 **H** obbits corajosos e valentes, corrompidos pelo Um

 

 **I** mortais, elfos seguindo para o oeste

 

 **J** amais a Terra Média será a mesma de antes

 

 **L** ottlorien, a cidade dos elfos, está perecendo

 

 **M** inas Tirith e seu rei estão perdidos

 

 **N** azgûls montados em suas bestas aladas

 

 **O** Senhor dos Anéis começou a guerra

 

 **P** equenos, o destino está em susa mãos

 

 **Q** uando o Anel Mestre for derretido

 

 **R** uína e vazio para nosso inimigo

 

 **S** auron será facilmente destruido

 

 **T** erras Imortais somente serão sonhos

 

 **U** ma última Aliança deverá ser formada

 

 **V** itória para os povos livres

 

 **X** eque-mate para o Senhor do Escuro

 

 **Z** elaremos para que a escuridão não nos atinja novamente, uma nova Era começa.


End file.
